


Newt is Naked

by MetaAllu



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Multi, Scars, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what is says on the tin.  Note the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt is Naked

**Author's Note:**

> For hobbitdragon! Erm. It is significantly more unnerving to write fic for someone I've admired for 8 years than I thought that it would be.
> 
> There's a bit of non-binary indulgence in here for myself. Newt is genderfluid with male pronouns, and he has had chest surgery.
> 
> Quick thing on my way out the door. Anonymous comments are off as usual. If you're looking for more Pacific Rim fic from me, I am sorry to say there probably won't be more.

Although Newt had expected nothing short of a bullshit-free attitude from a man who keeps knives in his shoes, there's still some part of him that manages to be embarrassed about standing naked in front of Hannibal Chau. Even with the sunglasses in place, Newt can tell that he's being stared at; and although he's never been the observant kind of person (he would much rather just electrocute something and see what happens; or, say, plug his brain into a Kaiju's), he's fairly certain that the way Hannibal is running his thumb over the seam of his shirt over and over is a sign that he's making a conscious effort to keep his hands to himself. It's simultaneously flattering and terrifying. Who knows: maybe he's actually deciding whether or not to reach for a knife.

Even with the tattoos all over his body, Newt feels as if Hannibal is going to somehow notice the scars on his chest and change his mind about this– um. This _thing_. Hannibal points at his chest, and Newt sucks in a breath. 

"Is that Hammerhead?" 

He's pointing to one of the tattoos on his chest. One of the wide arms goes right across the left part of his chest, effectively obscuring the scar. Stupidly, Newt pats his own chest, obscuring half of Hammerhead's torso with an ink-free hand. 

"Um," he says. "Yeah." Then he bites down on his own tongue to keep himself from the typical enthusiastic rambling which accompanies the mentioning of any of his kaiju tattoos. The typical reaction to any such rambling is an extremely bored-looking expression accompanied by eye-rolling. "Don't mind the scars," he blurts out, just to have something to say. "I mean, I hope that you don't mind them. I guess." 

"Kid," Hannibal takes off his sunglasses, folds them, and the tucks them into his breast pocket. "What you do with your body is none of my business." 

Newt feels hot all over. There's nothing sexier in the whole world than someone telling you that you have body autonomy. Except maybe like choking. Or spanking. Or getting stuffed full of cock. Or– Okay, so the point being it's pretty fucking hot, and the other point being that he really like the way that Hannibal is looking at him like he's something that should be licked approximately everywhere. God, Newt hopes he keeps the sunglasses off. 

"Awesome. Some are you going to get naked too, or what?" he asks, feeling substantially more confident. 

"All in good time, kid. Now get on your knees." 

That's promising.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to know my Tumblr, please refrain from linking the two as I am trying to keep them separate. Thank.


End file.
